A Place Of Escape
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Crowley is so unhappy in his marriage that he's been visiting a call girl for six months. The girl however is getting too attached to him, yet he can't find the strength to walk away from her either. Please R&R! M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Crowley is so unhappy in his marriage that he's been visiting a call girl for six months. The girl however is getting too attached to him, yet he can't find the strength to walk away from her either. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Nina Taylor.

**A/N: **Okay, so this new story opens in the present day and has a flashback which will be continued into the next chapter, but not for too long. It just explains how the relationship between Crowley and the OC starts.

Hope you enjoy this and thanks for all the support with my other work. You guys rock!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Place Of Escape<strong>

**Chapter One**

Nina had no idea how she'd gotten into this situation.

She'd not had the best upbringing but surely that wasn't the whole cause of where she was in life at that point. She'd made bad choices but after living out on the streets with her friend Ash, she found that selling her body was a good way to make money. But Ash knew a guy who ran an escort service. Got himself a job at a motel that the guy owned which he practically ran now, and Nina was taken on as a call girl. Now, she was the best the service had. A bit classier than a street worker, but not by much.

The situation she was thinking of was the one she was in with her most frequent visitor. He'd visited her at least twice a week for the past six months and if she was honest, her feelings for him were growing deeper than just him being a client. Fastening up her dress, she sighed and stared in the mirror, ready to face her six-fifteen client. She let her strawberry blonde hair fall by her shoulders and glanced down with her dark blue eyes over the outfit she wore. Slutty Alice in Wonderland. Boy, did this make her feel great. She just wanted to get this one hour session out of the way because it was her last before the night belonged to her and her favourite visitor.

Looking up at the knock on the door, the twenty-four year old sighed and rolled her eyes, getting into position on the bed and taking a deep breath.

"Come in..."

* * *

><p>Crowley Masters sighed as his wife, Meg asked him to wash the dishes after dinner because her nails were drying.<p>

The woman was insufferable. His four year marriage with her was drawing to a close because he couldn't cope with her any more. And she'd cheated on him several times, but like the idiot he was, he couldn't bear the thought of being alone so he'd forgiven her. Well, then he'd met Nina. She wasn't what people would call a whore. Yes, she was an escort but she was very classy and actually wanted to better her life. She had respect for herself with regards to her health and she had a set of rules in her room that every man had to follow or she'd have them removed. She was so passionate that all the fire he'd once felt burning inside of him for Meg now only burned for her. Those piercing blue eyes and stunning, full lips had captured him the moment he set eyes on her.

He remembered her being recommended by his friend Dean Winchester. Simply because his sex life with Meg was boring and he wanted to be away from the woman as much as he could. He wasn't too keen on the idea but Meg had made him so mad he'd just gone along with it. He remembered going to her room for the first time. On the phone her voice had sounded lovely when he'd spoken to her and he couldn't wait to see her face. He still thought himself crazy as he began to wash the dishes for getting mixed up in this, but Nina was worth it.

He was thirty-eight, and yes, he was fourteen years Nina's senior, but God, she made him feel so much younger and so full of life. He couldn't wait to see her. Just an hour and he'd be gone. Out drinking with Dean again. Dean was a good lad. Covered for him every time, and Meg, being the silly girl she was, believed the crap they were feeding her. She believed it every time because in her mind, she was perfect and Crowley couldn't possibly want anyone else. As Crowley rinsed the remains of the food from the dishes, his mind wandered to the night he met Nina Taylor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six Months Ago<strong>_

"Number seven." The motel manager, Ash, began as he and Crowley arrived outside the door of the girl that Crowley had made an 'appointment' with, "Just knock. She'll call you in when she's ready."

With that, Ash turned and left. Ash wasn't exactly happy with his friend selling herself the way she did, but the kid had already had a tough enough life. She lived in that room while Ash slept in the first room, along with several other girls who were nothing like Nina in the slightest. The boss had recently had the place soundproofed. Better for the clients that way. It made the sessions more private and more comfortable.

Crowley was so nervous. He felt sleazy, dirty, disgusting and like the scum of the earth because he was cheating on his wife. He'd not slept with a different woman than Meg for the seven years they'd been together. It was something he'd have to get used to. He knew full well that it would become a more frequent deal. He'd come back more often because he couldn't stand going to bed with Meg. All those fake moans, the cheap lines she whispered in his ear, all the things that were just the biggest turn off to him. And the spanking she liked? What the hell was that? All the things she wanted and he refused like her calling him 'Daddy' in bed. Come on! That just took things too far. The girl was known for doing all she could to please her clients so maybe she'd comply to his wishes of the session involving the exact opposite of the odd things Meg liked.

"Here goes nothing..." He sighed, knocking on the door and waiting for the response, for that voice that had sent shivers coursing down his spine the moment he'd heard it.

And then it came, soft as a summer breeze through the thick wood of the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door, finding the most beautiful woman he'd seen in many years sat on the double bed, dressed in simple white lingerie as he'd wanted. Not any of that leathery stuff that Meg wore. Thank God.

"Crowley Masters?" She asked, earning a nod from Crowley as he closed the door, "You might wanna lock that."

He did as she asked and she immediately noticed how nervous he was. She picked up the sensed the usual vibes from a first timer. Married, feeling guilty for this, obviously not happily married or he wouldn't be there with her, nervous because this was the first time he'd have touched another woman since before he got together with his wife. The ring on the finger was a dead give away for the marriage. She was rather perceptive, to a point where people were shocked at how accurate she could be from little feelings and details she picked up from them. Made her feel a bit like Sherlock Holmes sometimes.

"First time?" She asked as he stood a little uncomfortably, and he nodded, flushing as though embarrassed by it, "That's fine, nothing to worry about. Come and join me?"

She patted the bed and carefully, he approached, sitting beside her as he removed his coat. She turned to face him, staring into his eyes for a minute as she tried to get herself familiar with him.

"You know how this works. You tell me what you want and I give you what you want." She said with a smile, "Don't be nervous. I understand you'll probably be feeling guilty because of the wife at home, but you wouldn't be here if you were happy with her, would you?"

Crowley chuckled and shook his head, feeling a little calmer already.

"No, I wouldn't." He said, his British accent making her smile.

"I like your voice, Crowley." She told him, "That accent of yours...It gives me chills."

He smiled at her and bowed his head for a moment, feeling her gently touch his thigh. He felt so calm with her and he couldn't understand why.

"Why don't you tell me what you want tonight, huh?" She asked, "We have all night and we can take things at your pace. We stop if you ever feel uncomfortable, and the only thing I ask of you is you stop if I request it too, and you wear protection, which I have plenty of."

Crowley flushed for a moment and looked into her eyes, turning away before telling her what he wanted. She understood that maybe he wasn't comfortable saying it while they looked at each other so she busied herself getting a condom and lube just in case. She'd just showered, but still, sometimes she just wasn't turned on enough.

"Um...My wife tends to go over the top with the...uh...with the sounds she makes," He began, earning a hum of acknowledgement from Nina, "So, I don't want any sounds that aren't...well...real...if you understand me. And no dirty talking either, if that's okay."

"Sure." Nina replied, "I take it she fakes for dramatic effect, huh?"

"I guess." Crowley said, sighing before continuing, "I want to see your face...So I know it's different...And I want it to be slow and tender...Again, very different to being at home...and I want us to be under the covers, as close as possible."

Nina felt a tugging in her chest at his words and she moved back towards him, making him look at her before she nodded and leaned in for a kiss. No-one ever requested a session like the one Crowley wanted. They normally wanted it rough and fast with lots of moaning and horrible, nasty dirty talking that involved all to graphic descriptions of what they wanted to do to her. But Crowley was so different and she was determined to give him the night he really, truly wanted.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Crowley is so unhappy in his marriage that he's been visiting a call girl for six months. The girl however is getting too attached to him, yet he can't find the strength to walk away from her either. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Nina Taylor.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that you enjoy this one! Don't forget to follow me on Twitter to request a piece of art, or a chapter update, or a story, whatever you want. Also you can find information about updates if you want to know which fic/comic/piece of art is in progress. I'm trying to fit it in with work and also spend time on my new Xbox. Yeah, I'm spoiling myself! You can find me on Twitter under _RosesandThorns6_.

Have fun reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Place Of Escape<strong>

**Chapter Two**

_**Six Months Ago**_

It was strange to Crowley that it felt so good to be sleeping with another woman.

He should've felt guilty and dirty but as he looked into her eyes while laying her against the mound of pillows he felt a leaping sensation in his chest. He knew that feeling and it scared him for a moment, but she held onto him and he realised she was looking at him in the same way. She reached up to kiss him, and her soft lips were so welcoming to him as he shared a deep and passionate kiss with her.

They were joined by the most intimate parts of their bodies and as they stared at each other, he felt her fingers stroking his cheek gently. It felt so weird, yet so damn good at the same time and Crowley couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable because this was another woman, but those dark blue eyes had just blown him away the moment he'd set eyes on her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, understanding there in her eyes, "If you aren't comfortable, we can stop."

"No...No, I-I'm fine." He replied, kissing her lips again, "It's just strange...I haven't done this with someone else for seven years..."

"I understand." She said softly, "Take your time. Your pace, remember?"

Crowley leaned down slowly, pressing his lips to hers so gently that it sent fluttering through her stomach as he experimentally shifted his hips. She suddenly closed her eyes and tensed up which worried Crowley for a second but then she smiled as he filled her body which made him smile too. He began to move deeply, trying to get a sense of rhythm with her which she welcomed, and she settled comfortably in his arms. In his arms. He was making the night just as good for her as she was for him.

"Nina...?" He whispered, earning a soft hum from her, "I'm not like...Well...I sort of am like the other men who see you because I'm here in the first place...But...I don't want to be selfish and take all I can from you. I want to make sure you're comfortable and that you're okay."

"Why?" She asked, "I'm just a call girl...You don't need to think that way."

"Sex is about consent from both sides." He said softly, stopping his motions for a moment, "I should feel so guilty about this...but I don't. I don't always fully consent to sex with the wife, but she doesn't take no for an answer."

He kissed Nina's lips and she smiled at him, rubbing his back and shoulders both soothingly yet seductively at the same time.

"I could use a little loving." She whispered, "Makes a change from all the roughness and the dirty talk..."

"We're both glad to be away from that then, eh?" He chuckled as he kissed her jaw, then her throat gently, "How does this feel?"

"It feels nice..." She hummed, moving her hips against his slowly before she drew him into a kiss, "So, so nice..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

"Oh, baby, that was a wild one!" Nina said with over exaggerated joy as her client settled beside her, turning her head away as tears filled her eyes.

She'd been scared that time. Genuinely scared. Zachariah Adler was a nasty piece of work sometimes if he got a bit too rough. He'd scared her enough to make her want to cry right at that moment.

"See you in three weeks, baby doll." He whispered, licking her ear lobe lightly before getting his clothes on to leave.

She watched him place the money he owed her on the bedside table and then he left, while she sat herself up and walked on quaking legs to the bathroom to clean herself up. She put the dress away and then changed into a baby blue silk nightdress, curling up on the bed and holding herself as she cried into the pillows. She was getting sick of this life now. She wanted out but she had to do it herself. She had to find a way out.

Then came the knock at the door.

"Nina?"

She knew that voice. It was Crowley's voice, and she was so relieved to hear it that she managed to smile despite being shaken and upset. And she swallowed down her tears for a moment before responding.

"Door's open."

Crowley opened the door slowly and stepped inside, closing it and locking it behind him. She gazed at him tearfully, hoping this night would be like the others he'd spent with her. It was like they were a couple. He visited her so often and when they had sex it was like they were making love. He'd cradle her in his embrace and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, he'd kiss her and touch her like she was precious. Like she was a person. Not a sex object.

"Darling? What's the matter?"

Oh, the pet name came into this too. There were a few he had for her. Sweetheart, darling, love, gorgeous...All so flattering and he spoke them so sincerely every time they left his lips. What possessed her to leap up and run to him, she didn't know, but she was in his arms in an instant, and as he held onto her he continued to ask what was wrong.

"Z-Zachariah..." She whispered, "I was scared for myself...He...I can't...I..."

"Okay, okay," Crowley soothed, "Shhh, sweetheart. Shhh...It's all okay. It's alright."

His calming voice began to settle her, and she slowly relaxed and composed herself in his arms as they walked towards the bed, their lips joined in a gentle kiss. He looked at her and stroked her tears away as they sat down on the bed, and he found himself trying to be careful and considerate around her as she seemed terrified by what just happened.

"I need you right now..." She whispered, "I know I'm meant to be providing a service, but..."

"Listen, the night is ours." Crowley said quietly, "I'm here with you. I'm going nowhere."

"Not even when you have to go back to your wife." Nina said harshly, immediately apologising.

"I can stay if you want." He said softly, "My friend will cover for me."

Nina nodded and wiped her eyes as Crowley messaged Dean, and Dean messaged him back within seconds.

_**From Dean:**  
>Sure thing. Have fun getting laid, you lucky bastard. <em>

He laughed and set his phone on the night stand sitting beside Nina and leaning in to kiss her lips. She kissed him back tiredly and cupped his face, breaking the kiss to hug him for a moment. But both found the embrace to be very intimate and as they held each other, both closed their eyes and savoured it. Then it hit both of them how seriously close they'd become. How close they felt to each other.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked, "Do you want this?"

"I need you...Please..." She replied quietly, "Please...Just...Get rid of Zachariah from my mind...and my body...Please, Crowley."

"Alright...Okay." He soothed, hushing her and kissing her lips, "Come here..."

With a deep sigh, Nina pressed close to Crowley moving her hands to unfasten his tie and shirt while he pulled off his coat and suit jacket. He kicked off his shoes and socks, feeling her bare feet gently glide over his own. Their lips carefully caressed the other persons, while Crowley began to slide the silk nightdress over Nina's head. He kissed her neck gently as she removed his clothes, the two of them settling on top of the bed.

"You wanna get under the covers?" She asked, "Just as you like it?"

"Tonight I want this to be about you..." Crowley told her, "What do you want?"

"To be under the covers with you." She said with a soft smile, "That's how I like it."

With a smile, Crowley kissed her deeply as they got under the covers, making her giggle as he slipped her bra off and ran a hand into her panties. She breathed out a shaky moan and then giggled again, thankful for such a wonderful man to have his hands on her rather than Zachariah. Disgusting worm that he was. She sat up and kissed his neck, bare chest pressing against his as she made her way to his lips again.

The look in her eyes told him she just needed to take things slowly, and he was more than make the night as wonderful for her as possible.

* * *

><p>Nina lay on her side with Crowley's arm under her, holding her hand as his free hand stroked over her bare body which rested under the covers.<p>

He rested his head against hers and as she turned to look at him, he knew they were both thinking the same thing. They were so close, they knew all about each other and had gained the ability to tell what the other was thinking which scared them even more. Their heated skin glistened in the soft light of the room as they rested together and their bodies were so relaxed against each other. The position they were laying in was so comfortable to both of them and they both felt at peace as they breathed one another in.

"Crowley...?" Nina whispered, "I...This arrangement we have...We're getting really close now."

"I know." Crowley replied, "Is it bad that I hate leaving here...That I don't want to leave you?"

"You're not allowed to have feelings, Crowley." She said sadly, "You can't...I sleep with so many men...It's..."

"I want to divorce Meg." He whispered, "I want to take you away and I want to set you up somewhere safe. Away from this."

"You can't." She sighed, "This situation isn't safe that I'm in. I don't want you dragged into it. Thank you, but you can't help me."

"I'm already involved." Crowley whispered as he kissed her lips, "This is involved. Okay? I want to be with you, Nina...You're all I think about."

"And every time I sleep with another man I think of you." She admitted, "Doesn't mean that we can be together. We can't..."

Then tears filled her eyes and she looked away from him, sighing as he stroked her cheek gently.

"I want to be with you, though..." She said, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "So much."

"Then be with me." Crowley said softly, "Six months and I've seen you twice a week. The sex isn't even the biggest part of the night. Some nights we don't even sleep together."

"I know." Nina sighed, "Look, I can't do this now. Just sleep...Please..."

Crowley sighed. He knew getting her out of this and safe would be a lot harder than he thought.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
